The present application relates to a display panel such as liquid crystal display panel and a display device having the same.
Various types of displays have been proposed which have sensor capability and permit so-called touch-panel entries.
For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2005-275644 proposes a method of detecting light reflected from a target in proximity using an optical sensor formed integrally with the panel.
Further, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-75074 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 2) describes a method of detecting the pressed position of the panel as a result of direct contact between electrodes formed inside the panel when the panel is pressed.
Still further, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-52369 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 3) proposes a method of forming gaps between electrodes based on height differences between different colors of the color filter.